Fight Rules
Fights are quite basic at the root of things, but if certain rules are not followed, they can be a hassle and a mess. Like all roleplaying, you write your intentions, but unlike other roleplaying, every other roleplayer involved has their next post to write how they negate what you posted, within reason, and you have your post to negate what every other roleplayer involved has posted, again within reason. The intention is to accurately portray your character in combat. Play out his or her attacks and defenses. Take damage, or successfully defend. Win or lose, and have fun doing it. ---- 1. Attacks may not be assumed to land. You must word any offensive move in an open ended way, and may not describe damage on your opponent, just as they may not claim damage on you. Do This: The Jedi Knight swung his blade wildly for his foe's head. Or: The Jedi Knight visualised lifting his enemy from the ground, and worked through the Force to make it so. Not: The Jedi Knight swiftly decappitated his opponent with his weapon. Nor: The Jedi Knight lifted the enemy Sith Warrior by his throat until he suffocated. ----- 2. Unrealistic actions may not be made. Keep it within reason. This can include anything unreasonable, but is usually miraculous defenses. Do This: With a sharp twist of his blade, the red beam was held at bay only inches from the Jedi's face. Or: The blaster shots aimed at the mercenaries back slashed harmlessly into the sand as the mercenary sprinted for cover. Not: While gripping his single blade in one hand, holding off the Sith Marauder he faced, he ducked under the attack of the Sith Warrior coming from behind and deflected the blaster bolts aimed at his chest from the side. Nor: His foes' blasters exploded in their hands due to a misfire, allowing the mercenary to leave the scene. ----- 3. Limit the action taking place in your post. A combat post is assumed to last about 6-12 seconds, unless it contains dialoque, or there is distance to cover. A reasonable format for posts would be: - Defend from other posts that round. Attacks you are unable or decide not to defend against land, and you must then post damage to your character these attacks caused. - Move, if your character must to get into range or line of sight of your enemies. - Attack. As a rule of thumb, if you had to move in to attack, attack once or not at all, depending on range. If you do not need to move in, attack twice. But consider how your character is positioned after defending and how out of his way he had to go. Do This: The Jedi saw the blade arcing towards him and flicked his wrist to connect the blades. He pivoted slightly, to bring his left leg up toward his foes chest. The Jedi, after throwing his kick, swung his lightsaber inward at his opponents neck. Or: The blaster bolts seemed to find their own way onto the Jedi's lightsaber as he deflected the blows, running quickly into the fray. Within moments, the Jedi was on top of them, bringing his lightsaber up and to his left mid-step. ----- 4. Detail your posts. These examples are not detailed. But your characters are not simply 'the Jedi', 'the Sith Marauder' or 'the mercenary.' What are they thinking? How much are they exerting themselves? How exactly do they look? What stance are they in? What do they suspect to come in the future of the battle? How do they feel? Unless you say, nobody knows. ----- These are rules, but the possibility that some issues have been missed is a near certainty. Should an issue arise, attempt to come to an agreement. If an agreement cannot be reached, ask for Mod help. But always keep in mind the idea is to be fair and to be fun. Category:Rules